Nor of Kiamo Ko
by Taylor Bradley
Summary: I wrote this before Son of a Witch came out. It's the story of Nor's restoration to Kiamo Ko after the Wizard flees Oz. Please review. Thanks.
1. Beginning The Journey

**The Story of Nor of Kiamo Ko**

**Beginning The Journey**

Home. She returned home to walk through the abandoned walls of the Castle of Kiamo Ko. It had been many years since she'd been in these walls. If Auntie had never been here, she would not have had to leave. The armies would never have come to Kiamo Ko if she had not led them there. And her father, where was he? What had happened to him?

Nor was 18 now, 2 years since she had been released. The Wizard was gone, and his armies had no reason to keep her any longer. She had watched her mothers and her aunts be killed. She stood by her brother as they tortured him until death. She was there, and she wondered what happened to Auntie? What happened to Liir? She had always dreamed her father would come and save her, but he never did. And now everyone is gone, her parents, her aunts, her brothers, Auntie, Liir, Nanny, and even Chistery. The walls of the castle were empty.

But in the room that was once occupied by Auntie (who she later learned to be Elphaba, but learned little else) she saw it. A book. She had learned to read with the soldiers, and even before the soldiers came, before Auntie came, she had tutors to teach her and her brothers. She walked up to the book known by many as the Grimmerie and opened its pages. In some places there was nothing, and, in other places, just jumbled messes of words that made no sense.

"Damn it," she screamed as she slammed the book shut. Nor leaned against the book lying on the desk that was once used by the Witch of the West, and she cried. She cried for the first time, for herself, for her brothers, for her family and even for Liir. Poor Liir, trapped in the haunting gaze of that strange green creature. Was she his mother? Was it possible that such an innocent looking human being could come out of that horrid demon of a person?

It took her two years to get here, and she was not leaving anytime soon. She walked up to her mother's bedroom, remembering all the corridors as if she walked them yesterday. There had not been much else to think about all those years. The sheets were dusty, and some were even moldy, but Nor did not care. She climbed underneath the sheets and held close the pillows in which her mother had once laid. She fell asleep and dreamed of the happy memories she once had.

"Beautiful Nor, oh, how I've heard so much about you." Nor opened her eyes at the sound of such a soothing voice. Mother? No. All she could see was the shadow of a woman in a large flowing gown as she stood against the windows of the suite. She moved closer, and Nor saw her flowing golden hair curled under a number of jeweled hairpieces. Her hair met with the white shimmering gown at her shoulders that led down to the delicate hands that held a small twinkling wand. "I am Glinda, darling. I was a friend of your dear Auntie many years ago, before she became what she was when you knew her. Please, do not be afraid. I am here to help you."

She had heard stories of the Witch of the North, but the Witch of the North was a good witch. She had healed many and helped many through the many journeys of their lives. Now Glinda was here to help Nor. Nor pushed the covers away and sat up. She was a glorious creature. She looked at herself in her rags, clothes soldiers had left behind. Torn pants and shirts too big for her had been her apparel for years. She was not recognizable, but even if she had been, who would recognize her? The castle had been abandoned, and so had the kingdom and her family. They got what they deserved, poverty and death.

Glinda took the girl in her arms and held her closely.

"Oh, Nor," she cooed. "You're a beautiful young girl, and the Scarecrow, our humble leader, would very much like to restore your kingdom to you." She held Nor away for a moment, taking in her appearance. "It seems we've got a lot of work to do. Leave it all to Auntie Glinda, my darling. Soon, you will be the first Queen of Kiamo Ko."

Nor smiled. Her kingdom, her last connection to her family, was to be restored, by the new leader of the Emerald City. How kind of him. Why would he do something like that? But who was Nor to question people's motives? She knew little of the world outside of the Wizard's army, or even Kiamo Ko. But she KNEW Kiamo Ko, and she had learned much from the army. The future waited for her, and so did Glinda.

The sun was beginning to come up when Glinda herself boiled pales of water from the well in order to pour a bath for the young Nor. Of course, Nor was not so young anymore. Glinda recalled her last visit with Elphaba, the stubborn woman, and the stories she told of Fiyero's family, which had been lost to the Wizard's army. _Oh, Elphie, if only you had gone back to Shiz along with myself, your life would have turned out so much better._ She soon began the bath for Nor, and called for the girl to take of her clothes.

Nor was reluctant, for she had for years protected herselves against the soldiers. After the kidnapping, she would remember her mother's words of advice against men. She had flaunted herself against the soldiers until one had begun to take advantage of her, which made her very uncomfortable. Suddenly, she felt very angry at the memory and poor Glinda had to snap the girl out of it. Sadly, it took many baths to clean the girl, and it was many hours later before the girl's flesh could be seen again.

By that time, a few of Glinda's workers had arrived from the North, many fresh out of Shiz themselves. Glinda's head Matron was Unta, an Ostrich once raised in Munchkinland. Oh, how Elphaba would be proud of Glinda's employment of an Animal. But Glinda and her staff had work to do. After all, they had a kingdom to restore. They brought many clothing and cloths to make clothing, and much cleaning equipment. It would take quite long for these 11 people to clean Kiamo Ko, but it was going to be done, as decreed by the Scarecrow, and as vowed by Glinda herself.

By day 9, the main suites of the castle had been restored, and looked better than any memory Nor had ever had or could even imagine. Paintings that were nearly unrecognizable were stripped of their layers of dust and dirt and now hung in the halls and rooms of Kiamo Ko. As the princess walked through the halls between sessions and updates of her country she saw paintings of her plump mother, her brothers, herself, one painting of her aunts, and a painting of her father, who she barely knew. Tall, dark Fiyero, adorned with those many blue, sparkling jewels, as her brother was to be.

As she turned back, her long brown hair bounced against the silk of her blue flowing gown. Nor lifted her arms, and the fabric came flowing around her sides as she stretched. It was a change for Nor, all this glamour and pampering. "You must require servants now," Glinda had told her. Nor did not want servants... she had been forced to serve so many soldiers for so long, that being served herself was a vulgar idea. But, if she was to be Queen, she could not take care of Kiamo Ko herself.

One night, Nor wandered back into the towers. Yes, this room had been Nanny's, she remembered. Nanny had come not long before her family was taken, and took it upon herself to nag on the children. Fortunately for the children, she could not see very well. Oh, the pranks the boys often played, and all of the children often played upon Liir as well. Poor Liir, she remembered. He had become such an intricate part of their family, and none of them recognized it. He was almost like a brother. Of course, Nor did not know that he was more than like a brother, but Liir was her brother, and he was out there somewhere, looking for her, wondering if she had escaped the Wizard's clutches long after he left.

And where had Liir slept all those years? Elphaba never knew or even cared for long. She was too engrossed in that book. The Grimmerie. Glinda had told her little about it in these many days, only to stay away from the Grimmerie. No fairie could read it. It had come from another land, and was not meant to be sent upon Oz.

Nor touched the book. Nor picked up the book. It was heavy in her hands as she lifted it with two hands to smell the book. She set the book back on the table and flipped open the pages. Suddenly, there was a word that captured her eye. "Power." The words around it were lost, however. Just letters randomly thrown on the page. Nor took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, everything seemed to come together. She slammed the book shut, and ran out. The servants moved and stared as Nor ran through the kitchen.

She stopped. The sunroom. Her mother's beloved sunroom was surrounding her now. The sun had gone down by this time, but the sky was so beautiful. It had been days since she had been outside of Kiamo Ko. In fact, she had not left since she arrived. Glinda had changed everything. Although there had been no real plan, Nor had wanted to escape. She did not know where to, or what she was going to do. Just escape. Live a normal life.

"Nor, darling. Nor, where are you?"

"In here." It had been the first real words she had spoken since returning to Kiamo Ko. Glinda walked into the sunroom as the sun lifted beyond the horizon and shone through the thin clouds hiding among the mountainous regions of the Vinkus.

"She talks!" Glinda beamed as robes of pink fabric flowed behind her. "It wouldn't do to have a Queen who does not speak. Come, my dear. It's time to show you your crown."

"My crown?"

"Again, with the speaking," Glinda giggled. "Your mother's crown. She never wore it, and of course, your father's crown is to be on display in his memory." Nor lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Nor, I'm so sorry. I know this must be difficult for you. But your people need you." She paused. "I was in the Emerald City myself during the movement in which he... well, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, to no fault of anyone's. I was indeed a friend of your father's as well. We all went to Shiz together." Nor looked up, nodded, straightened her posture, and began to walk out of the room. Glinda followed her as they walked to the throne room. It was time to crown a queen.

It had been two months since Nor had been returned to her kingdom, and the throne of her family newly restored. Glinda returned to the Glikkus where she belonged as the Sorceress of the North. Nor sat on her throne with her newly appointed servants at her side. Kyanne, a beautiful 15-year-old brunette with amazingly fast hands. Mennalla, the much older and wiser woman of the new household. A young girl direct out of Shiz named Zerqinder, and a young man who had graduated two years previous named Huvley. Yes, these were the heads of her household, and they each had many servants under them. Kyanne ran most of the cleaning, Mennalla took care of the servants as well as the kitchen, and Zerqinder and Huvley were her main advisors. Nor was not sure what else went on behind the scenes, but she knew the decisions she made had already changed the kingdom. At first things were overwhelming, but things had begun to slow down. So much had happened in these two months, and it seemed as if her kingdom was now happy, or at least back on track to becoming a tribe once more.

"Zerqinder, what is it, you think, that makes people follow someone they barely know so willingly?" Zerqinder paused in a state of fright, not sure what to say to this head of State. Who knew how she would react after being appointed to her family thrown after so long of a journey here.

"Why, my Queen, I do believe that it has much to do with your great self-confidence and your overwhelming knowledge of this land that allows for your tribe to follow you."

"Please, do not bullshit me, Zerqinder. Yes, I know my tribe, and I know that they would not follow a woman. And my self-confidence is minimal. My self-worth is underrated however. I know many of my followers do not think I am fit to be a leader, but why would they follow me? Why would they follow a woman?"

"Alright," Zerqinder sighed, "I will be honest, your Majesty." She took a deep breath. "People will follow anyone with a strong idea when they are in a time of need. However, knowing the history of your tribe, my only resolution for why they would follow a woman is due TO the history of your tribe. They were led by a woman for years when your father was, well, murdered. And they were destroyed by a woman, who was later destroyed by a girl. If a woman is strong enough to destroy their tribe, why can't a woman be strong enough to build it again?"

Nor smiled. "I like that answer, Zerqinder." She paused. "Please... Call me Nor." She got up from her throne and walked towards the wings of the castle.

"Where are you going, your Majesty?... Uh, Nor?"

"I'm taking a rest for tonight. Have Mennalla come to the towers for me when my supper is ready. Please do not disturb me otherwise." And off she went to look at the book, trying to understand the jumbled words once more.

"She only understood the Grimmerie because half of her was from the land from which it came." Nor turned around to find out who's voice spoke to her. She was not angry, but saddened that someone had defied her trust, her orders. But this was not someone she recognized, perhaps one of her servants' workers. She was a tall, thin girl with raven black hair. Her eyes were a piercing green and her dress reminded her of the kind that Auntie... that Elphaba once wore, except much more elegant and revealing. The V-neck of her gown went down to her bosom where her white flesh could be seen to push together. The soft fabric clung nicely to her thin but shapely figure. Nor was mesmerized by this woman.

"Who are you?" Nor asked quietly.

"Elstrala. I was named after an ancient Goddess whom Lurlina trusted with the power to serve justice. I studied at Shiz recently, and did my own research on the Witch of the West and her underground work. I learned much history of her from her brother, Shell."

"She has a brother?" Nor stood up. "I mean I'm sure I heard once as a child from Nanny, but how I do not remember the existence of a brother... Where is he? I must know."

"That, I do not know right now, for I have traveled very far to come to you. I am sure you have questions, as do I. When I heard that the throne of Kiamo Ko was to be restored I knew I had to travel here. I am not sure what I have to say or even ask of you. But I am here now."

"Well, in the tradition of my family, you will be well taken care of, Auntie Elstrala. Please let me show you the way to the kitchen, where I am sure supper will be ready soon. Afterwards, I will have someone lead you to suitable quarters." The woman nodded in gratitude, and Nor led the way down and to the kitchen and dining area of the castle.

It had been four days since Nor had seen Elstrala, but she was not worried. If she was in the castle, she was being well taken care of. If she had left, and Nor doubt that she had left, she would come back for the answers to her questions. Each night, Nor checked on the Grimmerie, and it was not missing. It was also still unintelligible to her eyes. Perhaps she had imagined the word she had once seen. Perhaps a delusion set off by her sincere desire to understand what had happened to her.

As Nor lay against the hard bed in the tower room, she stared up at the ceiling wondering who exactly this woman was that came to destroy her kingdom. A sound suddenly came from the window, a soft rustling, and as Nor looked over, Elstrala climbed into the tower holding a broomstick. She smiled softly at the queen, and stood silently, waiting for Nor to make a move. Nor stood up, nodded, and gestured toward the chair at the desk.

"I'm sure you would like to take a look at the book yourself."

Estrala shook her head. "I've taken many a look your majesty. I do not need the book. I am here only as an agent of knowledge. To gain and to receive." Elstrala walked to the bed and sat on the edge. "Your father was a very important man. However, the significance of his life only served as an agent to the changes to come that were caused by Elphaba. He was a pawn in the will of a higher power." She smiled widely and tilted her head towards the sky. "Something is out there for a reason. Elphaba knew it. Nessarose knew it. Glinda KNOWS it. There are few people who possess enough knowledge and power to take control of that." She paused to look at Nor. "True, many things go wrong, and many people get hurt. We all must learn our lessons our own way. Nessarose meant well, but was hated by many. Elphaba only meant to protect, but instead destroyed." Elstrala shook her head. "Glinda was selfish and conceited, and now is the light of the Glikkus. She protects all of Oz and is practically worshipped by most of those in her land. And honestly, she doesn't even realize it. She just helps now."

"What are you talking about?" Nor questioned.

"Your life, my dear. You don't think that your survival was a coincidence, do you?" Elstrala laughed boisterously. She walked up to Nor, and whispered in her ear. "You know little, my love, but I shall teach you." She stood up and ran towards the window, broom in hand. "You shall know soon enough," she yelled, and flew off into the wind, the sky, and the night.

Had Auntie been able to fly like that? She carried around the absurd broomstick, and there was a faint memory of some childhood pranks gone wrong. Who could remember everything anyway? Nor had been so young back then. It was so long a go.

Nor did not bother to absorb what Elstrala had said. It meant very little at this point. There was nothing she could do about it, and she knew that. She must be patient, and wait for the answers. As her eyelids began to drop and her mind drift into sleep, the wind whispered her name. Nor smiled and dreamt dreams of rivers and meadows and grassy hills.

Then suddenly fire burst through and screams fell upon her ears. Chanting heard from a distance where a shadow flew above the fires, hair blowing in the wind. _Destiny. I am your destiny!_ And a laugh that she had never heard. Not from Mother, or Elphaba, or even Elstrala. It was a laugh filled with so much hate, that Nor woke up in fear, crying and sweating. Nor stepped onto a balcony and felt the breeze of the night. The sun was beginning to show on the horizon. The day was soon to begin.

And her day would be full of many members of her tribe calling out to her, asking for her advice, and demanding answers. Huvley stepped forward to calm the crowds as Zerqinder took her queen aside. "Nor, my Queen, something is to be done within your tribe. There are dreams of fire and destruction. A man has come to town claiming to be a visionary this morning, saying that soon their world would be destroyed once more. You must find something to say to show your tribe that we are heading in the right direction."

"I cannot," she cried. "I've had the same dreams, and I have seen the face of evil. I do not recognize it, but I heard her cry. I heard her laugh. Something is coming our way, and I must find out what it is myself before speaking to my people." She stormed off with many robes flowing behind her. Her white dress flew with each movement. She spent the entire morning trying to purify her mind, trying to come back to the ground. She needed more time to think. Perhaps what Elstrala had said meant something. Maybe it was connected to the dream. Had Estrala come to destroy Kiamo Ko and all her followers?

Nor lied down across a couch in the sunroom, slowly falling into a sleep. _No, I must think. I need answers._ The sun was bright this afternoon, and easily distracted her. She was sick of being stuck in Kiamo Ko. She needed freedom. She knew what she must do. So she quickly went to her throne room to announce her departure.

"My fellow Arjiki members, I must ask for your full attention and cooperation. I have made a decision. Many of you have complained of strange events and strange dreams. I, too, have been plagued by the dream of fire in the past night. But tomorrow, I shall leave for the Emerald City to ask the advice of our fair leader, the Scarecrow. Whatever answers he has I am sure will be helpful. He is a wise man. That is all." Nor left the throne room in a field of murmurs as she left to pack for her long journey.

"Your a little crazy you know," Mennalla cried after Nor. She just laughed and was soon flowing up the stairs to her room. _The Emerald City, _she thought. _I was there once, but never saw it. I was a prisoner. Now, it's time to take the Emerald City by storm as Queen of the Arjikis. And perhaps get some answers._

"Good morning, Nor." Elstrala walked in through the doors of Nor's balcony, making her way towards her, the same way Glinda did that first morning back in Kiamo Ko. "Heading out towards the Emerald City, I hear."

"Yes, indeed. Care to join me?" Nor replied, sitting up in her bed. Elstrala only smiled and examined herself in the mirror nearest to Nor's closet. Nor got out of bed and prepared herself to travel. By mid-morning, Nor and Elstrala were being guided to their carriage by Zerqinder and Kyanne, who would join them in their journey. Down below the castle, many of the tribe members were awaiting the carriage to pass them in it's journey to the Emerald City. Mennalla and Huvley would stay behind to mind the castle and take care of what needed to be done during the time gone. _Too bad there is no one left to rule in my place in case of emergency,_ Nor thought. But nothing could be done now. The journey must be made. Silently, Nor smiled, remembering how she had silently slipped into the towers to put the Grimmerie into one of her bags. Next to her, Elstrala sat silently, staring blankly ahead, with her broom by her side.


	2. The Emerald City

**The Story of Nor of Kiamo Ko**

**The Emerald City**

The journey lasted long, at least a fortnight, but at last they had arrived at the Emerald City. There were nights, and even days, where Elstrala would disappear and meet them again along their journey. No one questioned this however, for no one knew who Elstrala was, not even Nor. Nor did not care however, for she had made it at last, once again, to the Emerald City, and it was beautiful. It was a sight she would not soon forget, and one she did not remember. _This is not my Emerald City,_ she thought. _But it is now._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the pounding of the door to the Emerald City.

"Who comes to the Emerald City?" a small voice asked.

"Dear kind sir, her Majesty Nor of Kiamo Ko, Queen of the Arjikis, wishes to seek advisement by his Majesty the Scarecrow, humble leader of Oz." Thank goodness for Zerqinder. She knew well what she said, and knew well how to say it.

"Oh, dear," the voice said. "Hold a minute, my dears, and I shall explain all, for obviously you have not heard." The door opened, and the party entered upon their carriage, with Zerqinder walking ahead. When they were in, the small man stopped them and closed the large gates to the city once again. "Obviously you have no heard," he spoke again. "But the Scarecrow is no longer our leader. Ozma has been returned to her throne."

"Ozma?" Nor asked. "Well, when I was a child, I heard such a name, but never thought that the legends could be true."

"Oh, they are," the little man replied. "Oh, the Scarecrow gratefully gave up his throne to Ozma, and Ozma graciously appointed him her right hand man. You can see the Scarecrow if you wish. He is open to visitors. I am sure Ozma would be very happy to see you herself. She is very saddened by the events that occurred during her absence. I am sure she would be gladdened to help you in your obvious needs. Why else would you come to the City?" The party thanked the man graciously, and moved on towards the center of the city, where the throne room was placed for convenience of all many years a go by Ozma herself, long before the Emerald City was made of emeralds.

Nor stared at the numerous sites of the city, wondering where it was she was held for so long. Of course, she had not spent all of her time here. There had been many places she had been taken. Places in Oz people forgot, or knew all too well. Places people were afraid of. But why were people afraid of the Emerald City? Nor remembered the Wizard, and he was not an altogether imposing man, but a very frightened and strangely powerful one. Perhaps he had gone senile in his many years in Oz, like Nanny had been.

They approached the throne room doors where a tall, darkly handsome older gentlemen stood. "How may I be of service?" he asked. Zerqinder stepped forward promptly to announce her queen and tell of her dilemma. The man immediately set forth into the throne room and was back in no time at all. "Her Majesty Ozma of Oz has requested for several rooms to be made up in your honor. They would be available to you already had a messenger been sent. Did you send a messenger?" Of course, no, Nor did not think about sending a messenger, and Zerqinder herself blushed at the thought that she had not made. "Of course," he replied, "Many times, the confusion of one's people leaves the Queen," he bowed his head, "in a confused state as well. Your rooms will be ready soon, and Ozma will meet you for dinner once you have settled in." The group thanked the kind guard and waited patiently while exploring the many wonderful sites the Emerald City provided.

It was not long before the Queen Nor and her group were escorted to their individual rooms. Once they had settled in, Ozma sent servants to fetch her guests who had already changed from their traveling clothes, ready to meet the rightful queen of Oz.

Nor sat in front of a vanity, and pulled back part of her chestnut hair away from her face, tying it tightly with a green ribbon (appropriate for such an occasion). A knock came at her door, and Nor welcome Elstrala into her room. Elstrala was dressed in her basic black attire, although much more prim for such an occasion. Even Elstrala could not deny the excitement of meeting the legendary Ozma. Nor smoothed her dark green gown at her waist just as the servant arrived to take her to her place at Ozma's dinner table.

Zerqinder sat silently at one end of the table, with a finely dressed Kyanne as well. How strange, and wonderful, it was for Nor to see her supposed servants dressed so fine. She had not known that they could look so elegant. Of course, when they arrived, there were many clothes and accessories made readily available to the guests, as was customary for Ozma to do. The driver, who Nor did not even realize had been welcomed as well, was sitting across from Kyanne with an odd look of surprise on his face. Nor and her guest, Elstrala, were placed at the other end of the table across from each other. There was a seat on this end that belonged to Ozma, who would arrive shortly.

"Oh, dear," a little voice exclaimed from the end of the room. "I do hate to keep my guests waiting." In flowed a very young girl, with flowing blond locks, and a soft white gown following quietly behind her. "I did not realize you would be ready so quickly," the girl said as the group began to stand. "Oh, no, please. Sit, sit. Be ready to eat, my friends." She looked over at Nor. "Ah, you must be the newly reinstate Queen of the Arjikis. I remember your great grandfather well." She stopped Nor's puzzled look and questioning. "Yes, dear, I am older than I appear. Forever in the fairie land I shall be young, and live to rule over Oz calmly, quietly, and peacefully, and Lurlina pleases." Nor saw, from the corner of her eye, a smile appear on Elstrala's lips, as if Ozma had told a joke. "But, we have enough time for chitchat later, my friend." Ozma clapped her hands and called for the food to come forth. "It is time to feast, and welcome you to our fair city." She smiled, and the feast began.

After the feeding, Ozma sent her guests to rest, for they had spent a long journey to see her, even though she knew very well Nor had not known of Ozma's return set forth by a little girl by the name of Dorothy. Yes, the guests were quite tired, and many fell asleep immediately after preparing themselves for bed. Ozma would meet with them after their breakfast, and try to take care of all of their woes.

Elstrala, however, followed Nor to her suite in the castle of Emeralds. Nor was quite puzzled, but welcomed her acquaintance into her room politely. Elstrala sat silently on a chair near the door as Nor took down her hair. Nor turned suddenly to the woman.

"What is it you want, my dear friend?" she asked impatiently.

"Nothing, Nor. Answers. To give you answers. I am just here to guide you."

"And who sent you, Ms. Elstrala, to my rescue, if you will?"

"You do not need rescuing, Nor. That is left up to fate. I have sent myself. I feel it is my duty to protect what is left of the legacy of Elphaba."

"The legacy?"

"Yes, you see, her brother is in hiding. I got all I could out of him before he retreated back into the underground, where his sister once lurked. Nessarose was of course dead before Elphaba herself. All that's left of her legacy now is you, and her son."

"Her son?" Nor cried out, standing immediately. "What son?"

"No need to be hasty, my dear," Elstrala said, walking slowly to Nor, and setting her down once again. "Her son, Liir, who you once played with as a child. He has gone missing since the death of his mother. And his father, well, his father is dead, just as yours."

Nor was confused, but sat silently looking at herself in the vanity mirror. Elstrala silently left, and as she shut the door, tears fell down Nor's face. She had no idea who she was, or what he link to Elphaba's twisted family was, or even what it had to do with anything. She was very tired, and felt she must get some rest before her meeting with Ozma tomorrow morning. If only she could fall asleep.

Lifted high above the flames, with dark soft hair that flew in the wind, she flew alone, her followers chanting out her name, surrounding her, circling her, worshipping her every word.

"I am the one. My will be done," she said, repeatedly.

"Thy will be done. Thy will be done."

Drums pounded through the cold dark night. The dark backs of the large men were illuminated in the red fury that engulfed them. They were entranced, enslaved.

"Every thought in my mind, Every word that I say, Ye must follow, Ye must obey."

"We shall obey." Bum-bum, bum-bum. The pounding of the drums grew louder until... Silence. Darkness. Nothing.

Nor opened her eyes to see the sun shining in through her window. Beyond the glass was a gorgeous array of flowers, ferns, and many of plants and even animals. Nor had been given an astonishing view of Ozma's garden's already brought back to life in her short time on the throne.

By the time Nor had refreshed herself after breakfast, Ozma was ready to meet with her. Not felt it only necessary to bring Zerqinder in with her, since Zerqinder had a better knowledge of human relations than Nor herself. As the two women walked into the throne room, they were brought forth immediately to Ozma's throne. The ladies began to bow, but were interrupted by Ozma.

"Oh, dear," the little girl exclaimed. "It's been so long since I've been on the throne. I guess I must get used being a Queen again after serving Mombi for so many years." She began to tell her guests about her journey from queen (which she now remembered) to servant (as a little boy to a horrible, evil witch) and back to queen. "But, excuse my story, for I know that your journey to your throne has also been a long one."

"Yes," Nor replied. "Indeed, it has. But, Ozma, my queen, I have not come here to visit and share stories. My people are in deep distress, and I am here to ask your advice." Ozma nodded in acknowledgement, and settled herself in for a deep thought. "A fortnight a go, my people, including myself, had dreams of fire destroying our beautiful lands, and a woman bringing forth a movement of destruction once more."

"A visonary came through the villages telling of great distressful times," Zerqinder added.

"And just last night," Nor continued, "I had another dream of an evil woman enslaving many to worship her for her destructive ways. They were surrounded by fire. I am sure I am not the only one who sees these things. I am afraid for my tribe and for myself."

Ozma smiled and giggled. "My dear, they're just dreams, but I will do what I can to find the meaning behind these dreams. No visionary can tell the complete truth. The future is always in the hands of those who live it. My advice for now is to take it easy. Spend the rest of the day enjoying the city, and I will speak with you tomorrow once more. I am sure there is a simple explanation for such an event as mass dreaming. Your people are returning to their kingdom after a very long, challenging journey. But, rest, my friend, and tomorrow you shall have my final word." Nor and Zerqinder bowed to their queen, and were escorted quite kindly outside of the throne room to relay the news to their fellow party.

"Nor... Nor, wake up." Nor squirmed in her bed and opened her eyes. It was still dark. Who was disturbing her in the middle of the night? "Nor?" She moved her glance to the side of her bed, where a man stood by her side. She squinted trying to see his face. The was a sound in the hall, a rustling of feet, and the man jumped up and threw himself across the room. "Sorry," he whispered and jumped through the window and up the walls of the castle.

"I am the one. My will be done." Bum-bum.

"Thy will be done." Bum-bum. "Thy will be done."

Nor quietly spent her morning in her room, pacing the floor, wondering what news Ozma could bring to her. How was it possible that such a small, young girl could rule an entire country. She was only 18 herself ruling a small tribe, and it seemed so hard. She had gotten used to it, of course, but it didn't make it any less stressful. She let her chestnut locks curl around her face and shoulders, falling past the shoulders of her short-sleeve, square-necked gown. White lace trimmed the edges of the soft white fabric, bringing forth the soft brown tones in Nor's skin.

A small knock on the door, and Nor welcomed a small, stout Munchkin man in green attire. Ozma was ready to speak to Nor of Kiamo Ko. Was she ready to be received? Nor, nodded, of course she was ready, and willing. She smiled softly as the small man began to lead her down to a small conference room. Inside Zerqinder sat on the right side of one end next to a man made of straw. The straw man sat across from Glinda who laughed gallantly at Ozma who was seated at the other end of the small table. Nor sat down quietly next to Zerqinder and acknowledged her new acquaintances.

"Dear friend, Queen Nor, this to your left is my very dear friend the Scarecrow." Pleasantries were exchanged. "To your right is the White Witch, Glinda." Pleasantries. Good to see you again. "Now, down to business. I have brought together this meeting after long discussion with my talented and very educated friend, the Scarecrow, here."

"Dreams," the Scarecrow started, "Dreams are usually insignificant of events. They are part of the self-conscious being released in symbolic form. However," he paused. "However, mass dreaming is rarely heard of, especially something so horrible as the destruction of an entire tribe. Even when the Wicked Witch..." Glinda cleared her throat. "Excuse me," he said politely, nodding toward Glinda. "Even when Elphaba inadvertently caused the downfall of the Arjiki kingdom, such things were not recorded. It is my belief that a great threat will be coming to your kingdom, and that you must be there to receive it. If you cannot protect your kingdom directly, at least welcome the threat, perhaps to lessen the danger."

"How do you propose I do this?" Nor asked quietly. The Scarecrow seemed to stare of in space (though it was hard to tell with his painted eyes). He then admitted that he was not sure, but we must address the problem as promptly as it arrives. So he and Glinda would travel back with Nor to evaluate the situation. So they would leave at dusk the next morning.

At the end of the meeting, Zerqinder went on to inform the party of their departure the following morning. Nor was accompanied by Glinda and Ozma in a walk through the Garden. The women discussed keeping up appearances, being a woman in what once was a man-dominated kingdom, and religion. Nor had little religion, and both Ozma and Glinda, though friends, had quite different views. But both women knew how to advice Nor on keeping up appearances, and being a good female leader to all people.

Their walk was short, but Nor enjoyed very much being able to express her worries about queendom. She went off to her room to pack, where she found Elstrala staring out her window at the gardens.

"Good evening, Elstrala. What, may I ask, do you desire from me that you enter my room without permission?"

"You really do sound like a queen," Elstrala smirked. "I am sure that your journey tomorrow will be shorter than the journey made to this city. After all, you have Glinda leading the way. But I will not be accompanying you." She paused, walked over to Nor, and hugged her. "I am sure you are not really saddened by this, but I feel deeply for you, my friend. And I wish you all the luck, but I have other things to take care of around Oz. May your journey be safe." And in an instant, Elstrala was gone just as fast as she had appeared.

The next morning, two carriages departed the Emerald City in an array of celebrations. The Queen Nor was treated lavishly in her final moments in this fair city. Glinda was worshipped by the people, and the Scarecrow highly adored. Kyanne and Zerqinder rode in the carriage that brought the original party, while Nor accompanied the White Witch and the Scarecrow in their elaborate carriage. And the journey began.


	3. The Grimmerie

**The Story of Nor of Kiamo Ko**

**The Grimmerie**

With Glinda the Good along on a journey, it truly did not last as long as a normal journey. Little tricks here and there create a time diversion and with the Scarecrows knowledge of the land shortcuts were quite frequent as well. It took just under a week for the party to arrive at Kiamo Ko, more than half the time it took to reach the Emerald City from the castle. When they arrived, quarters were already prepared for Unta had been sent ahead to prepare for the guests' arrival. Scarecrow and Glinda were immediately shown their rooms in order to freshen up before dinner, for it was late afternoon and dinner was almost completely prepared.

After freshening up inside her own quarters, Nor crept off to the towers to return the Grimmerie. It was heavy, but Nor could handle the weight. She had spent so much time with the soldiers, she was used to heavy labor. She wanted to get out and do things, but as a queen things were expected of her. When she reached the tower and began to set the book back down, she opened it yet again.

"I want to know what's inside of these pages," she told the book. "So much of my history is now bound in these pages. All of what Auntie Elphaba knew is hidden within your bindings. What was it that destroyed my family?" The pages turned suddenly and stopped at a page that Nor could not read. Only one word was left un-jumbled. It was the caption to a picture of an old crone. **YAKEL**, it read.

_I am the one. My will be done. My will be done._

She slammed the book shut, and ran out of the room.

Nor was very grateful for the company, even if it was under negative circumstances. Usually she ate alone. She walked alone. Nor was always alone. Her servants were too afraid and... well, servant-like to accompany her in any of her everyday endeavors. Dinner was not too quiet, for the Scarecrow did not require food (although he did ask for some straw to be sent to his room so he could re-stuff after dinner). So, he told Nor of his many adventures with a young girl named Dorothy from a land named Kansas. He told her how they came to this castle at request of the Wizard, and the horror of killing the woman known as the Wicked Witch of the West.

At this point Glinda spoke up. "My dear, I knew dear Elphaba, as I have told you, as well as your father. Elphie was not Wicked. She was misdirected, misunderstood, and misguided with her glorious talents." She paused. "I saw her soon after Dorothy, the dear girl, arrived in Oz. Elphie just wanted her sister's shoes, which are now under lock and key in Ozma's secret chambers. You see, her father made those shoes for Nessarose, and I had enchanted them. They are the very shoes that took Dorothy home, and Dorothy brought them back to Oz one day, for in her land, nothing is enchanted as everything is here."

Nor smiled at the delightful stories, and the slight disagreement between what seemed to be two close friends. "You know?" Glinda said. "You know, I do believe that I have not been to this castle since the death of Elphaba."

"I'd be glad to show you around," Nor exclaimed. "In fact, I can show you the room in which she stayed. It's surprisingly simple, since, from what I remember, Auntie... excuse me... Elphaba... was such a complex being."

"That she was," Glinda replied, smiling brightly and shaking her head slowly. She let out a little giggle. "That she was indeed."

It was Nor's turn to tell stories. As they walked through the halls of Kiamo Ko, Nor told stories of her childhood, and of her brothers, her mother, and what little she remembered of her father. She did not dare speak of how Manek had died, or what had happened after Elphaba became an intricate part of their lives. Her mother never spoke of her father after he had been gone for so long.

Time passed, and as the sun began to hit the horizon, the group entered the towers. Nor spoke of Nanny. Glinda said, yes, she remembered Nanny well. Nanny took care of Nessarose very well during those years at Shiz. It was Nanny who stayed when Elphaba left and became a part of the underground in the Emerald City. Nor spoke of Liir and Chistery, and how it had been so strange to hear a monkey to talk.

"Oh, Chistery," Glinda giggled. "Yes, after the incident, my dear, Chistery was taken up to the north with me and travelled much of the Glikkus alone. She taught him well, I suppose. However, I have not seen him in at least a year."

"And Liir?" Nor asked.

"Oh, darling, ever since the death of his mother, the poor boy has disappeared." Nor nodded in reply and continued, showing the guests the tower room where Elphaba once lived.

There on the table sat the Grimmerie. Glinda glances at it, and turned away, suggesting tea in the sunroom.

"Wouldn't that be a delightful idea, my dear Nor?" Nor nodded, and the Scarecrow followed them to the sunroom, where tea was ordered to be brought to them.

"Holbahc ishnu veilyzaan. Holbrehc nuschkah feeblehain. Through my power, through my voice, you will follow with no choice. I will lead you. I will guide you. If you hide, then I will find you. Holbahc ishnu veilyzaan. Holbrehc nuschkah feeblehain." Soft red lips chanting quietly, aggressively. The search began.

_If you hide, then I will find you._ Nor sprung quickly from her slumber and stared out into the dark night. She threw her sheets over her and climbed out of bed. As she walked slowly to the balcony, her doors opened, as if the night were awaiting her arrival. She walked to the edge and stared over the guard. Very little life. A few hunters in the small quiet villages were preparing for their daily voyages. A few soldiers stood at the castle's gates. And in the sky, the shadow of a woman watching her.

High above the trees, in the shadows of the night, loomed a dark figure. Elstrala, the witch. She had studied sorcery under many of the same teachers as Elphaba and Glinda, then known as Galinda. When she heard the news of the Witch of the West, Elstrala dropped out of Shiz, and began to research all that she could about Elphaba. She found Shell, and looked high and low for Liir. Shell disappeared soon enough, and Liir went missing the day his mother died. There was no sign of any of Fiyero's family left behind.

And there she was, face to face with the Grimmerie. She had learned of the Grimmerie from a gypsy woman named Yackle. She had learned much from Yackle about the Grimmerie and the teaching of the Grimmerie. Yackle even sent her on her way to find Nor when news came that the Scarecrow would return her throne. And here she was, in the sky, watching Nor. She did not know why, or what she would do next. But here she was.

Nor crept quietly to the tower, and looked into the Grimmerie. Nor whispered to the book. Speaking... but nothing worked. An idea struck her suddenly. The words in her dream.

"Holbahc ishnu vuilyzaan. Holbrehc nuschkah feeblehain." The book opened.

**Read all of my words. Find all to be true.** The first page of the Grimmerie in words she could understand. Nor turned the pages. **Ivbad ulnechk flestooste. Through the power of evil.** She turned the pages more, and she stopped. This page was marked many times over. Notes were written on the sides. Elphaba did not understand this page and spent the many years trying to figure out what it said. She read out loud.

"Filman ush zeilman ivbad ulnechk flestooste. I call out to the world through the power of evil. Eskahn veelast yi. I invoke thee."

The world stopped in that moment, and Nor felt herself leave her body. Or was something entering her body? Darkness and light mixed in a confusion of mental anguish and pain. She looked down to her feet and the ground below. She was flying, more like hovering. And the world began, and she fell to the ground. She flipped her hair back, and looked up at the Grimmerie.

"What are you?" Nor left the room.

Her black robes flowed through the window as she stepped onto the floor of the room. Her raven hair flew back, and she pulled it behind her ears. She looked down at the book in scorn and anger. _Flames,_ she pointed to the Grimmerie. Nothing happened. She picked it up and threw it across the room. The book lay open against the wall.

"FLAMES!" Elstrala screamed. She rushed over to it. **YAKEL**, it read. She pulled back in fear, and anger, and resentment. "No..." she whispered. "No, it cannot be. FLAMES!" And the table went up in flames. The chairs, the bed, much of the room became engulfed in flames. Elstrala rushed to the window and flew out the room, dropping her broom behind her.


	4. Granting A Wish

**The Story of Nor of Kiamo Ko**

**Granting A Wish**

"It should have been me!" Elstrala flew through the doors of Nor's private room. "It was supposed to be me. You ruined everything." Nor stood up from her table and cowered. Slowly she backed into a small room that held her personal clothing and accessories. Elstrala cornered her and yelled. "WHO ARE YOU TO TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME?!? I have worked hard, HARD, to get here. I did my research. I studied. I did everything Yackle told me to do..."

"Yakel?" Nor said. "This was part of her plan, you BITCH!" Nor began to walk forward, pushing Elstrala back into the room. "Can't you see, this was the book's plan! Why didn't I see this before?" She looked down, shaking her head, and laughing. "This was the plan." She looked up... "I am the one." She laughed. She bellowed and grabbed the neck of Elstrala's dress. "I am the one." Nor pushed her down, and ran for the towers.

Each person she passed just stared as she fled past them across the castle, but Zerqinder saw her queen and followed her. Nor stopped at the tower entrance, watching smoke billow out.

"My book!" she cried. She ran up the stairs, and Zerqinder cried after her. Nor reached the room where the fire blazed and swept the book up in her arms. "My book," she said softly, holding it close. "I am the one. My will be done. She raced back higher into the depths of the tower. Finally, she had reached the top where she laid the book. "FOLLOW ME, MY PEOPLE! FOLLOW ME!" She yelled. She lept and flew to the valley, chanting. "I am the one. My will be done" the flames spreading throughout the castle and her village.

Lifted high above the flames, with dark soft hair that flew in the wind, she flew alone, her followers chanting out her name, surrounding her, circling her, worshipping her every word.

"I am the one. My will be done," she said, repeatedly.

"Thy will be done. Thy will be done."

Drums pounded through the cold dark night. The dark backs of the large men were illuminated in the red fury that engulfed them. They were entranced, enslaved.

"Every thought in my mind, Every word that I say, Ye must follow, Ye must obey."

"We shall obey." Bum-bum, bum-bum. The pounding of the drums grew louder until... Silence. Darkness. Nothing.

"Nor..." Nor looked around through the darkness. "Nor... I am here for you. Nor, Listen to me. You must fight this." She felt the heat of the fires engulfing her, but saw nothing. A light grew around her. Bubbles filled the space around her, until one turned into a form, a form she recognized. "Nor," Glinda said, shaking her head, "I should've known. One's worst enemy is always themselves. I recognized the fire in your eyes before you did."

"I meant well," she whispered. "I only wanted to know the truth." She paused and stared into Glinda's eyes. "What's inside of me?"

"The same evil that possesses many people, only much stronger. Elphaba was drawn to that, and now it has taken over you. The world outside of our own is not as kind. Sometimes our own world has it's downfalls, but we are a fairie kind." Glinda shook her head. "The Wizard brought the book here many years a go to protect it from the humans from his country. It was to be used for evil, and he, although not a great man, was a kind-hearted man with bad intentions. Ironically, the daughter he bore in this world became the evil he tried to protect his world against. She was misunderstood, deformed, and drawn to the Grimmerie just as strong as you were."

"Where are we?"

"We are on a higher plane, one not often seen by mortals, fairie and non-alike. However, those with gifts can often travel to this plane much within our reach. Those gifted who have passed also may travel to this plane. It is a good way to find advice from those who have dealt with issues that may occur. I brought you here to calm your spirit. Your gift is not your own, not intended for you."

"And Elstrala?"

"A pawn in Yackle's game, as Elphaba was. But Elphaba had the gift, and Yackle knew quite well she was the Wizard's daughter, though I am not sure the Wizard himself knew before he left."

A darkness crept through the light of the plane, and Elstrala appeared beyond Nor. But beyond Glinda, appeared a tall, dark figure with a tall, pointy hat. Nor knew this was a common hat among those who had devoted themselves to religion, but recognized it as the one Elphaba once wore in life.

"I want your gifts," Elstrala called out.

"They are not yours for the taking," the figure cried out. Glinda turned, frightened by the unexpected voice. She held her heart, taken aback by the figure. "Glinda, it is my pleasure to see you again. I had wished to keep the pain of my memory from haunting you. You must do what is right by you. But now I must do what is right by me." She walked forward, past Glinda, towards Nor and Elstrala. Nor was entranced. "The powers you hold," long, green fingers brushed the side of Nor's face, "are not meant for you." She turned towards Elstrala. "AND THEY ARE NOT MEANT FOR YOU."

"I have worked for those powers," Elstrala claimed, walking slowly towards Elphaba. "I deserve those powers MORE than you ever did."

Elphaba laughed loudly. "You think you can handle those powers. Maybe you do deserve them. But be warned. This is your last chance to turn back."

"I will not turn back!"

"So it shall be." And with that all light was gone... and only the figures remained in a vast empty space. Nor felt her body fall to the ground... and she watched as Elphaba lifted a spirit and threw in into the body of Elstrala. Elstrala's body fell backwards, and Glinda rushed towards her. "No," Elphaba said. "This is what she wanted."

Elstrala stood up, laughing that hard laugh. She held her hands up, summoning storms and fires. And Nor felt again the fire she felt beyond Kiamo Ko. And there she laid, on the ground, with her people surrounding her, crying out. She was alive, and they rejoiced, helping their queen to her feet. Beyond the sky, and the fire of Kiamo Ko, which began to die down due to the help of the servants, and many of the Arjikis, flew Elstrala.

"I am the one. My will be done!" She yelled, but no one listened. No one followed. "FOLLOW ME!" she yelled. But the tribes only stared, and yelled.

"THE WITCH!" many screamed. "Kill the witch," others yelled. It was a torrent of anger and hatred towards this witch they had never seen. Who was she to tell them what they were to do? She must die.

And though many witnessed her death, including the Queen Nor, Glinda the Good, the Scarecrow (who had been salvaged from the fire), and the many servants of Kiamo Ko, no one dare speak of it. Glinda cried for the memory of her friend Elphaba. The Scarecrow lowered his head, for he knew what they were doing was wrong. Nor stared at what could have been her fate. Perhaps Auntie had not been such a horrible person. She only meant well. Elstrala did not. Well, Elstrala got what she wanted. Now, she was gone. Perhaps they shall meet again on that universal plane. Or perhaps not. It should be better that way.


End file.
